El secreto de Hanamichi
by Nydga
Summary: Hanamichi sí retira de Su Equipo del basqutebol Porque Tiene un ... Gran Secreto Su tesoro ... ¡Espero Que les Guste! Es Yaoi


**El secreto de Hanamichi**

By: nydga

Capitulo único

***Un Viernes cualquiera***

-No… Imposible…- murmuró Sakuragi, choqueado.

-Créame- confirmó el doctor.

***Dos días después***

Era un tranquilo atardecer en la preparatoria Shohoku, y Hanamichi se encontraba inquieto; había llegado la hora de dar a conocer la noticia que cambiaría las cosas en el equipo.

En la cancha, el entrenador llegó antes de lo común, encontrándose con todos los integrantes del equipo ya presentes, incluyendo a Rukawa, que lo había observado desde su entrada al lugar.

-Hola, muchachos, jo jo jo. ¿Están entrenando?- dijo con esa gran sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-¡Sí!- Contestó Ichiro con ánimos, mientras hacía rebotar el balón en la posición de defensa.

-Muy bien, pero ahora, por favor, reúnanse- pidió- tengo que decirles algo importante.

Los integrantes obedecieron, rodeándolo a la brevedad. No lejos de ahí estaba Rukawa, atento a todo lo que el profesor podría decir. Después de unas pocas palabras todos se quedaron mudos. Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio; algo había chocado contra el piso. Era el balón que alguien había dejado caer en su sorpresa.

Todos habían quedado pasmados al oír la noticia que salió de la boca de su entrenador. "¿Por qué?" era la pregunta que todos se hacían. ¿Qué pasaba? Pues Hanamichi Sakuragi, un de los mejores jugadores del equipo, anunciaba su retiro sin dar explicación alguna.

Sakuragi había ido al médico para saber que le pasaba; se sentía bastante mal y extraño. Cual fue su espanto al recibir su respuesta; una noticia que lo obligaría a salir inmediatamente del equipo. Ahora, tras el anuncio, se escuchaban los berrinches de sus locas animadoras. Él las ignoró; su salud era lo más importante en esos momentos; mucho más que esas chicas que lloriqueaban porque ya no le verían jugar.

-Pero ¡¿por qué?! ¡Explíqueme!- Exclamó un compañero angustiado.

-Lo siento, pero el joven Sakuragi no quiere decírmelo –contestó el entrenador –pero no se preocupen, porque al parecer no es nada malo. … Bueno, nos vemos. No se peleen mucho, por favor, y sigan entrenando jo jo jo.

-No entiendo porqué nos abandono así, sin decirnos los motivos –dijo uno, bufando molesto.

Quien lo escuchaba se encogió de hombros, pensativo.

-No sé…. Pero tal vez todo se relacione a ese malestar que andaba arrastrando desde hace un tiempo –dijo otro, preocupado y no muy convencido de lo afirmado por el entrenador.

-Es cierto, pero… ¿estará grave? – Preguntó al cuarto asustado.

-Tal vez lo esté pero nuestro entrenador dijo lo contrario… –lo tranquilizó Ichiro, antes de sentir detrás de él que detuvo la conversación en seco. Se voltearon a ver al capitán del equipo.

-Vuelvan a entrenar .ordenó Rukawa, más serio que de costumbre.

-Sí, capitán.

******

Después de un mes la Gundam ya había notado grandes cambios en su gran amigo Hanamichi; ya no se fijaba en las chicas (aunque éstas se le lanzaran a los pies), y lo peor: siempre andaba comiendo en exceso. ¡Si hasta comía en plena clase! Dejaban volar si imaginación, visualizándolo tanto o más gordo que el profesor Anzai en un futuro no muy lejano.

En la hora de almuerzo se enfrentaban nada menos que al tensai y su gran apetito, sentados en el césped, bajo el amparo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Nozomi Takamiya iba a morder tranquilamente la punta de su rica torta cuando se descubrió mordiendo su propia mano. Dio un grito de dolor antes de comenzar a sobarse. A esas alturas Sakuragi ya se había terminado de engullir todo su preciado alimento.

-¡Hanamichi, malvado! ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? –chilló el gordo, soplando su hinchada mano con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – rió la Gundam.

-Bu-bueno…Disculpa, es que tengo hambre, y cuando los vi con esa comida tan deliciosa en las manos no pude más que caer en la tentación –dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, no! ¡Esta comida en mía! –exclamó Yuuji Ookusu, protegiendo su querido almuerzo.

-¿No me lo darás? ¿Qué no ves que este tensai es muy pobre y tiene hambre? – suplicó con carita de perro abandonado.

-¡Hey, Noma! Regálale tu comida a Hanamichi – gritó Ookusu enojado y desesperado, porque las manos de su amigo ya iban en pos de quitarle su almuerzo.

-¡Ni loco! –exclamó el aludido. – Gasté todo mi dinero en comprarla. Es mía, solo mía.

El muchacho pelirrojo se aprovechó de la distracción ocasionada por la discusión; les quitó todo el alimento disponible, se levantó rápido y escapó a toda marcha. Yohei lo vio alejarse. Sabía que su amigo iba a juntase con alguien en la terraza, pero aún no se atrevía a preguntarle con quién.

Ya en el lugar antes mencionado, los ojos castaños del ex deportista veían tímidos a un joven de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a él, posado sobre una pared, con una mano en su bolsillo y una bolsa en la otra. Parecía molesto.

-Torpe, llegaste tarde –reclamó Rukawa. –Además, por tu salud, no deberías correr.

Hanamichi cerró sus ojos, apenado por su irresponsabilidad.

–Es… Es que estaba platicando con mis amigos. No te enfades conmigo por correr, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Los ojos del pelinegro se posaron en la abundante comida que Sakuragi traía en sus brazos.

-¿Les quitaste todo eso? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Eh?, sí –contestó, aún tímido.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Rukawa antes de acercase al pelirrojo.

–Toma. –le entregó lo que tenia en sus manos.

-¡Mi comida! –Exclamó feliz –muchas gracias, Kaede. – Tomó la bolsa y se sentó apoyado en la pared. Sacó y olió la comida, para luego comerla con ferocidad.

******

Después de clases ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela, pero lo integrantes del equipo de basquetbol seguían entrenando sin parar en el gimnasio.

Yohei caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo; había quedado de juntarse con un compañero a preparar un trabajo que debían entregar al día siguiente, y se le había hecho un poco tarde terminándolo. Estaba por salir de la escuela cuando una voz familiar, pero no por eso agradable, lo detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más quién tenemos aquí muchachos. –La voz despreciable y sonora de un gigante de dos metros, líder de una banda, se dejó oír con sorna. Dos chicos de mal aspecto lo acompañaban. Yohei no entendía como alguien podría seguir a un bastardo como ese.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, mocoso, jajaja. ¿Estás escapando como "aquella vez"? –Preguntó uno de los chicos.

- ¡USTEDES! –Gritó Yohei, horrorizado y sorprendido al reconocerlos. Toda su alegría se fue al diablo.

-¡oowwww! Miren, un niño asustado. Ya no hay nadie aquí en la escuela. Que pena… jajaja. –Dijo el otro riendo y burlándose de Yohei.

-Pobrecito… ¿Se habrá perdido el nene?

-Sí, es una lástima que por nuestra causa ya no puedas estar con ese pelirrojo. –Dijo el líder, cuyo nombre a nadie interesaba, pero que se hacía llamar "Murderous".

-¡Malditos! Hanamichi siempre ha sido mi hermano; jamás me abandonó, -Gritó, y se lanzó a hacer puré a esos miserables.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Jajaja. Pareces una tortuga. –Uno de los pandilleros esquivó fácilmente el golpe de Yohei, y lo atacaron entre los tres.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, ya nos hemos hecho fuertes gracias a nuestro estricto entrenamiento… Ustedes dos… -Llamó el líder a sus muchachos. – Vayan y sujeten a ese estúpido tipo por ambos lados. – Ordenó con su voz malvada, mientras inventaba alguna forma de hacer sufrir a Yohei.

-¡Idiotas, toma esto! – Gritó Yohei, mientras lanzaba un golpe, defendiéndose, mientra recibía muchos más. Se habías armado una batalla donde puños y patadas iban y venían de todos lados.

Yohei había logrado propinarle varios golpes a sus atacantes; a uno directamente en el rostro y en el estómago, y al otro en la espalda, pero tan concentrado estaba que no se percató cuando el líder le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo de momento sin el vital aire en sus pulmones.

-¡AHHH! –Gritó Yohei, al sentir fuertes patadas de los otros ya recuperados. Era tan doloroso… Simplemente sentía que desfallecía mientras era pateado por todos lados.

-¡SUÉLTENLO, MALDITOS!

Apareció finalmente Sakuragi, quien aún no había salido del colegio; había estado esperando al chico de hielo mientas éste terminaba su práctica para poder volver juntos a casa, pero escuchó unos gritos desgarradores que se le hicieron demasiado familiares. Sin pensarlo dos veces se había echado a correr, teniendo los gritos como guía.

El panorama lo dejó sin palabras; su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, casi inconciente mientras era golpeado. Los sujetos se detuvieron al verlo furioso, sonriendo burdamente como un reto de pelea.

Pero Sakuragi no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo; su estado de salud estaba demasiado delicado para defenderse a si mismo; mucho menos para defender a su amigo de la infancia, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Al dejar de sentir golpes, Yohei abrió los ojos. No esperaba ver así a Sakuragi; el amigo que recordaba era un chico sin temor, seguro de sí mismo y quien enfrentaba a cualquiera, pero quien tenía enfrente tenía el miedo plasmado en su rostro. ¿Cuándo había cambiado? Vio como quienes antes lo golpeaban se acercaban peligrosamente al pelirrojo, mientras éste retrocedía hasta chocar contra una muralla. Sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada agradable.

***En el Gimnasio***

-¿Escucharon?, ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó un miembro del equipo de basquetbol, confundido.

-Maldición... – Musitó Rukawa entre dientes, reconociendo la voz de Hanamichi. Tiró el balón a un lado, dando un ruido sordo por la fuerza, y, a gran velocidad, salió corriendo.

-¡Oye, espera!... ¡Rayos!, se fue –Dijo Ichiro.

******

-Oh, vaya… Eres tú, pelirrojo, jajajaja –Dijo el jefe con voz ruda.

Hanamichi tragó saliva; la muralla le impedía seguir retrocediendo. Su mente rogaba que ese sujeto no golpeara su estómago, su parte más delicada.

-¿Estás asustado, mocoso? – Se burló uno.

Hanamichi gritó de dolor al recibir un golpe directo en el rostro, mientras el jefe y el otro sujeto disfrutaban del espectáculo. El atacante sostenía al pelirrojo del pelo, para luego tirarlo al suelo. Estaba a punto de patearlo en su estómago, pero una brutal patada en su rostro se lo impidió y lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo inconciente.

-¡Kaede! –Dijo Sakuragi, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se incorporaba apoyando su espalda en la pared. Lo llenaba de alegría que ese chico zorruno hubiera venido a salvarlo.

-Ru-Rukawa –Musitó Yohei sorprendido, aún tirado boca abajo.

-Infelices, como se atreven… ¡No los voy a perdonar! –Gritó Kaede, furibundo, mientras de lanzaba sobre ellos, dispuesto a darles la paliza de su vida.

-¡Chiquillo maldito! Si crees que derrotarme inténtalo. ¡Terminarás igual que ese perdedor! Y después nos encargaremos de esa gallina pelirroja. –Le dijo, desafiante. Pero Rukawa, movido por su deseo de proteger a Sakuragi, no se dejó intimidar, ni mucho menos golpear.

Y así comenzó otra pelea con puñetazos, patadas, golpes y sangre para todos lados, en una batalla que seguiría por largo rato. Uno contra dos, mientras los segundos seguían para Yohei, que estaba atónito ante la fiereza de Rukawa. Para Hanamichi esto era interminable; quería participar y ayudarlo, pero no podía. El pelinegro lo estaba protegiendo; peleaba por él como nunca antes lo había visto.

Los dos sujetos ya habían caído, y ahora asolo faltaba el desdichado líder. El ojiazul, quien ahora parecía un verdadero demonio, comenzó con un fuerte puñetazo en el hígado, seguido por otros muchos en los costados. Tantos golpes recibió el pandillero, que empezó a escupir sangre, cosa alarmante.

-¡Basta! –gritó Sakuragi, pero el pelinegro ya no escuchaba. –Detente, por favor, ¡KAEDE! –Le pidió una vez más, al observar como el kitsune tomaba por el cuello al líder y alzaba su puño, listo para dar el golpe final. – ¡POR FAVOR! – Con este último ruego Rukawa se detuvo, y por fin despertó de su trance de furia descontrolada. Bajó su brazo y dejó caer sin cuidado a su adversario.

Retrocedió unos cuando pasos, cansado. Intentaba controlar su respiración, conciente recién de lo que había hecho. Jamás había sentido esa ira, estuvo a punto de perder el control, muy cerca de terminar con la vida de su enemigo, pero gracias a Hanamichi volvió a la realidad en el momento decisivo y se libró de cometer un crimen.

-¡Más te vale no volverte a acercar a MI Hanamichi! Por que si lo haces ¡te mataré! –Tomó por el cuello a su enemigo, quien yacía en el suelo hecho polvo, y se dio cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba.

-Lo-lo prometo… -Temió por su vida y se juró a sí mismo no acercarse más a esos chiquillos. Nuevamente Rukawa lo soltó.

-¡El ejercito de Sakuragi ha llegado! –Exclamó Yuji, apenas haciendo acto de aparición, mientras toda la Gundam se presentaba para hacerse notar, como un gran equipo de súper héroes, y el último en hacer presencia fue…

-KOSUMI TAKAMIYA –Y al decir esto, el muchacho gordo resbaló, tropezando y cayendo de boca directo al cuerpo del jefe de los pandilleros, aplastándolo y haciendo sonar los pobres huesos de ese miserable dándole su merecido. Segundos después éste quedó inconciente.

Pero eso no era todo. Apenas Rukawa escuchó lo que deseaba, se dirigió, furioso aún, donde Hanamichi, lo levantó bruscamente y lo alejó un poco del lugar, dejando a la Gundam sorprendida y mosqueada por no haber llegado a tiempo para pelear. Rukawa hubiera seguido caminando, pero su torpe lo detuvo.

-¡Camina! –Ordenó. Seguía en su trance; molesto y más serio que nunca. Cuando Hanamichi intentó acariciar su rostro, el zorro no se lo permitió. –Iremos al hospital.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó asustado. –Yo-yo estoy b-bien…

-¡Haremos lo que yo diga! ¡Necesito sabe si nuestro hijo está bien o no! –Alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que Yohei y sus amigo lo escucharan y quedaran en estado de Shock.

-P-pero no me pateó la barriga, solo alcanzó mi cara –Explicó el pelirrojo, asustado por la actitud de su novio. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, el llanto llegaría pronto. Jamás el pelinegro le había hablado en ese tono.

-Mira, no seas torpe…

Lo miró un segundo, y observó esas gruesas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de su Hana. ¿Acaso él lo había hecho llorar? Se recriminó al darse cuenta de cómo se había comportado, por lo que, cuando el de los ojos castaños se refugió en su pecho, el ojiazul no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo fuertemente.

–Perdóname. –Rodeó su cintura y lo presionó contra sí mismo. –Sé que no debí tratarte de esa forma, mucho menos después de lo sucedido, pero tuve miedo, mucho miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a nuestro hijo.

-Lo siento... –Levantó el rostro y miró a su novio, arrepentido, pues éste le había advertido que era muy peligroso estar metiéndose en pleitos.

-No, no, no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa – besó la cabellera de su amor y lo acogió en sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar – Te amo tanto, que me moriría si te pierdo, también a nuestro hijo... Te amo, te amo – lo repitió hasta que sintió que la respiración de su koibito se normalizaba.

Mientras tanto la Gundam salía del estado de shock, pero quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Rukawa y Sakuragi se aman? ¿Y van a ser PADRES?... ¡Sí! Era por eso que Hana se había retirado del equipo y comía en demasía. Yohei por fin puedo entender esa actitud de miedo que había mostrado su amigo anteriormente.

-Yo también te amo. –El pelirrojo lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y le ofreció sus labios, lo que fueron recibidos de inmediato.

En un arranque de pasión, al sentir como los labios de su zorro ya estaban en su cuello, sin importarle que la Gundam los estuviera viendo, buscó su boca y lo besó con verdadera fuerza. Desafortunadamente fue demasiada, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se separara rápidamente.

-¡Ouch! –Llevó la mano a su boca.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le sorprendió mucho que se alejara; nunca lo hacía.

-Me dolió. –Le tocó el labio inferior, recordando que el pelinegro también estaba herido, y que tenía un corte significante en la boca.

Ahora no solo la Gundam observaba; también el equipo de basquetbol, que había salido a ver por qué su capitán no volvía, presenciaba la escena. Pronto todos se enteraron de la buena nueva; por fin se supo que Hanamichi estaba embarazado de tres meses de Rukawa.

Mientras, la pareja no dejaba de besarse. Se sentían muy contentos al recordar la buena noticia del doctor; Hanamichi daría la luz a un hijo de su amado Kaede.

FIN


End file.
